


Ficlet 19

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [20]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M, More time with Dean's parents, Sneaky Sex, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: Thanksgiving with Dean’s parents, sneaky sex





	Ficlet 19

Of course, Aidan does get sex while Dean’s parents are around. And not because Dean can’t help it but because Aidan is soooo against it, which Dean finds adorable. Like there’s no real argument here - we are going to have sex.

And when they do, Aidan has to be quiet, which is a challenge, because Aidan is never quiet. Which means Dean has to hold him down. Cover his mouth. And that’s why Dean bottoms because he knows Aidan can’t keep his mouth shut. Also, ok, maybe he bottoms because he likes riding Aidan into submission and telling him to hold on because he’s still the one in control.

Dean’s straddling Aidan, rolling his hips in a steady, unrelenting pace, and covering Aidan’s mouth with his hand. And everything is fine until Dean makes this little breathy sound and then Aidan slaps a hand over his mouth and kind of glares. Because not fair. He then rolls Dean over and nips at his hand until Dean draws it back and he hisses, “You wanted this,” and Dean muffles a moan into Aidan’s palm. 

But instead of going fast he goes slow, slow deep thrusts to hit Dean’s prostate and drag it out. He’s panting into Dean’s hand once more because Dean covered his mouth again after Aidan maybe moaned his name too loud once. But Dean can understand the slip because he is so turned on and kind of hypersensitive and he’s getting just enough air that he can breathe but his lungs feel heavy and he can feel every blood vessel surging through his veins.

There are tears in the corner of Dean’s eyes just from being so close and Aidan is really unexpectedly turned on by that. And when Aidan finally comes, he bites down on Dean’s hand hard enough that Dean is suddenly coming too, the shock of sensation ripping a scream from his throat that Aidan can’t quite muffle all the way.

The next morning, Aidan is up before Dean for the first time roughly ever and he ends up having coffee with Dean’s mom. She smirks and sips her coffee before asking, “Did you sleep well?”

Aidan at least has the good grace to blush a little when he says, "yeah, good, fine” and takes a big gulp of his coffee. And she stands up and kisses the top of Aidan’s head and ruffles his curls affectionately. “Go take him coffee, cutie. He is unbearable without it." 

Dean just laughs about it later, like, “Oh please, she KNOWS,” and Aidan hisses, “I WAS TRYING TO BE A GENTLEMAN.”


End file.
